1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to Computer Aided Diagnosis (CAD) technology, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for CAD based on eye movement.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Computer Aided Diagnosis (CAD) system is a system that analyzes medical images, i.e., ultrasonic images, and displays a suspicious area on a medical image according to a diagnostic result to help a doctor to diagnose a patient's disease. It is almost impossible for humans to perform diagnosis without any error because of their limited perceptive capability. In addition, great attention and care may be used to analyze each medical image. The CAD system can help solve these drawbacks by helping raise accuracy of diagnosis and alleviating the burden of doctors.
The CAD system detects a region of interest (ROI) from each image frame, and displays the detection result. In this case, a false positive or false negative result for an ROI may dampen a user's satisfaction.
Therefore, there is a need for a technology for receiving a user's feedback on a false positive or false negative result for an ROI to improve accuracy of the detection.